Hoxang: Fall of the Shinobi
by RPG King
Summary: Riku and Kiro were seemingly ordinary ninja from Konoha Village. At least that was before destiny took over. Now they have to defeat the evil Hoxang in hopes of returning all the worlds and their inhabitants back to normal.
1. Ruin and Destruction! Enter Hoxang!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto but I do own a few of the characters that appear in this story as well as the plot and some jutsu abilities.

* * *

**Riku and Kiro were seemingly ordinary ninja from Konoha Village. At least that was before destiny took over. Now they have to defeat the evil Hoxang in hopes of returning all the worlds and their inhabitants back to normal. A crossover between Naruto, different animes and video games.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ruin and Destruction! Enter Hoxang!

* * *

Note: In this story, every ninja village and every place they go to is its own world (like in Kingdom Hearts for those who have played it) 

**-Konoha Village-**

The whole village was cheering. Two ninjas had returned from a very important mission. The two ninja? Riku and Kiro. Their mission? Return the kidnapped Tsunade. This mission was important to the village because Tsunade was the Fifth Hokage, the village's leader.

"I would like to thank the two of you." began Tsunade after they got into her office. "Konoha would've been in great danger without a Hokage and anything could've happened to me if you hadn't come." she finished.

"It's what we do. We take on missions that no one else will take." said Kiro coolly.

"Besides, the village was in utter chaos when you were kidnapped and with our top ninjas gone, someone had to do something." continued Riku.

"True. I don't know how you two defeated the entire Hidden Flash village but good work. Now if—" Tsunade was unable to finish her statement due to screams of terror coming from the far side of the village.

"That can not be good. I'm going to go check this out and you two back me up." she said as she vanished from the room.

**-Far side of Konoha Village, Moments Later-**

Riku and Kiro tried to keep up with Tsunade but were unable to.

"For an old hag, she's pretty damn fast." remarked Riku.

"Lucky for you she wasn't around to hear that old hag remark." Kiro scoffed.

"Whatever you say Kiro."

When the two of them arrived at the previous source of the screams, they were presented with an extremely horrid scene. Bodies were thrown about. Blood was everywhere. Even the mighty Hokage was dead. Only one ninja was left and he was only a Genin.

"Who could've done something like this?!?" frantically asked Kiro

"I did." answered a voice from behind them.

"And just who are you?" Riku growled at the man before them.

"I am Hoxang. Evil ruler of all worlds." was the response from the cloaked man.

"Evil ruler my ass. I, Omi Kiryu, will kill you myself." said the genin.

Omi made a long silver blade of chakra appear in his hand as he charged at Hoxang.

"My original jutsu should be enough. CHRONO ALTER!"

Omi stabbed at Hoxang with the chakra blade but missed. Hoxang was standing on top of the blade, evil smirk covering his face.

"Pathetic little brat." Hoxang chuckled.

Hoxang kicked Omi in the head with only a fraction of his power, sending him flying into a tree head first. Blood splattered everywhere. Omi was dead.

"You…..MONSTER!" shouted Riku and Kiro at the same time. "You WILL pay for that. No one deserves to die, at least not like that."

The two of them rushed toward Hoxang in an attempt to overpower him, their rage fueling them, but it was far from enough. Hoxang cut them both from the neck down to their waist using a blood red variation of Omi's Chrono Alter jutsu causing both of them to pass out.

"I guess that wasn't enough to kill them. I suppose I could spare them just this one time." Hoxang disappeared in a swirl of purple darkness.

The whole village of Konoha was quiet. Not a single being was moving. All were dead except for Kiro and Riku and they themselves were unconscious. Moments after Hoxang had left the village, it exploded, sending Kiro and Riku off to another world and a new, deadly adventure.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 1. I hope those who actually bothered to read it enjoyed. This was the second time I had to do this chapter because my partner who is supposed to help me with it lost the original so of course, this version isn't as good. I was hoping to put up the original if he ever found it but he accidently shredded it so...no luck there.  
**

_Chapter 2 title: Destinies Revealed._

**Don't forget to send lots of reviews. Flames are welcome as well. **


	2. Destinies Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto but I do own a few of the characters that appear in this story as well as the plot and some jutsu abilities.

* * *

**Now I know the last chapter was short but all my first chapters are short because they are really only there to introduce the main characters and the plot of the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Destinies Revealed

* * *

**Last time on Hoxang: Fall of the Shinobi:**

Riku and Kiro were just returning from a successful mission that made Konoha village gain power. They were highly praised. As they were talking to the Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, an explosion was heard. Tsunade left them to go check out the explosion with Riku and Kiro following closely after. When they arrived at the scene, not only was every ninja dead but so was the Hokage. The only people left alive were Omi, Riku, Kiro, and the evil villain Hoxang. Omi was soon killed and Riku and Kiro were left unconscious. The world containing Konoha village exploded shortly after.

* * *

­­Note: During this chapter the main character Riku will be known as Rai to avoid confusion between characters.

* * *

Rai and Kiro washed up on a seemingly deserted island; both still unconscious with little to no damage to their clothes or bodies.

A red-headed girl at about the age of 16 was wandering around on the island's beach waiting for her two best friends to stop sparring.

"Stupid boys. Ever since they returned from god knows where, all they care about is staying in top form in case the heartless return. Why couldn't I have more girl friends?" she sighed.

As she sulked around the beach, she saw the silhouettes of two people lying in the sand. Thinking they might be hurt, she ran over to them.

_"Great. More Boys." _said a voice inside the girl's head as she checked their bodies for any major cuts or bruises.

**-Inside a Treehouse-**

Rai was just starting to wake up. He heard movement around him and slowly, painfully opened his eyes.

"Hinata?" he asked groggily.

"Oh! You're awake!" said the startled girl.

"Hmm? I'm sorry…I thought you were someone else…" he said, now fully awake. "Where am I and where's Kiro?"

"You're on the Destiny Islands and your friend is outside with Sora and Riku." she replied.

"Riku? Odd. My name is Riku as well. You can just call me Rai to make it easier." he said, slightly shocked.

"Really? Okay then. By the way, my name is Kairi." she stated.

Riku shook her hand and took some time to recall what happened to him and Kiro before following Kairi out of the treehouse.

**-Outside the Treehouse-**

As Kairi and Riku exited the treehouse, they saw who could only be the Sora and Riku Kairi had mentioned earlier sparring yet again as Kiro watched.

"Figures." Kairi started "Always sparring. At least it's better than those stupid races they used to have." She finished. "Sora! Riku! Kiro! He's awake!" she called.

Upon hearing this, the three teenagers ran over her.

"I was starting to think you'd never wake up." said Kiro, patting his best friend on the back.

"Yeah well _it_ needed to recover." was his simple reply.

"My name is Sora," said the spiky haired brunette. "And he's Riku." He finished pointing to the taller, silvery purple haired boy.

"So you're the other Riku. My name is Riku as well but you can call me Rai."

"Rai. Got it. Now why don't you two explain how you got to this island."

Rai and Kiro looked at each other and sat down on a nearby log. Kairi, Riku, and Sora sat down in front of them ready to listen.

**-An hour later-**

"So you're ninja from the land of fire whose village and world were destroyed by and evil being named Hoxang?" asked Sora.

"Right." answered Rai

"And you are the last two members of the village left alive?" questioned Riku

"We hope not. Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were off on missions at the time." replied Kiro.

"Okay and you have no idea how you got here?" asked Kairi.

"No, we do not, but—" Rai was cut off by a large explosion and a massive amount of shadow beings.  
"Heartless!" yelled Riku.

Riku and Sora summoned their keyblades and started hacking away at them while Rai and Kiro took Kairi to a safe place.

"Stay here." Ordered Kiro.

"I can fight. I'm not just some damsel in distress." She protested.

"I know, but how can I let a cute girl such as yourself fight instead of us?" Rai replied, winking at Kairi.

Kairi blushed while Rai and Kiro departed, heading to where Riku and Sora were fighting.

"You always use your charm to get the girls and you have Hinata. Can't I get the girl, at least once?" pouted Kiro.

"That's not how it works. I use the charm and make girls fall in love with me, tell them it won't work out, and you get them afterwards, " stated Rai "but let's save that for later. We have a few friends to save."

When they arrived at the battle site, Riku and Sora were on the ground, unconscious and a dark figure stood above them.

"It can't be…" started Rai.

"…Hoxang!" finished Kiro.

"Ah. The weaklings from Konoha. I have something for you." Hoxang threw a navy and beige jacket at them, immediately angering Edge.

"What have you done with her…" growled Rai.

"Oh, she's fine, but I can't say the same for Sasuke." Mocked Hoxang.

"You killed my only teacher? The only one who knew how it felt to be betrayed by my family?!" screamed an enraged Kiro. Hoxang merely nodded.

"If it's the last thing I do, I will kill you!" shouted the duo simultaneously, Rai picking up Riku's keyblade and Kiro picking up Sora's.

The keyblades started to glow white before splitting in two, the ones that were picked up returned to their owners and the new ones formed in Kiro and Rai's hands. Kiro's was an exact replica of the Kingdom Key, except the blade was white, and the handle was a sky blue; The Twilight Key. Rai's was an exact replica of The Way to the Dawn but all blue was now black, and the red, was replaced with gold; Road to Dusk.

_"Keyblades? Interesting…"_ thought Hoxang.

"From now on, we will…" said Rai.

"…be known as…" continued Kiro.

"The Shinigami Duo, Edge and Reaper!" finished the two together. (A/N: Rai/RikuEdge, KiroReaper)

"For a couple of pipsqueaks, you two are full of surprises." smirked Hoxang.

"Ready for another one?" asked Edge, glowing a dull yellow.

"These new weapons give us new jutsu." Stated Reaper while glowing a pale blue.

"Jutsu? Bring it." Hoxang charged at the duo.

"I'll go first." said Reaper, while quickly performing a series of hand seals, and screamed, "TERRORIZING TWILIGHT!"

Reaper disappeared from view and time seemed to stop. When Reaper reappeared, he was crouching behind Hoxang, his back to him. Hoxang collapsed on the ground, and as many as forty cuts and slashes appeared on his body, all glowing a deep orange.

"Not bad, kid," Hoxang suddenly rose to his feet. "but I can do much better."

Hoxang performed an attack similar to Reaper's, but visible. Hoxang made a green sword appear in his hand, cut Reaper three times in the back, causing blood to gush out as he collapsed, unconscious.

"Kiro!" screamed Edge. "Hoxang…you will pay for that with your life!"

The dull yellow glow around Edge disappeared and was replaced with a bright, fire-like blaze of red.

"PURIFYING DUSK!" howled Edge.

Edge seemed to speed up and every slash that hit Hoxang was three times as powerful. He performed thirty mach speed slashes in under five seconds and sent dark flames into the cuts that appeared. Hoxang fell on the ground writhing in pain as the final part of the attack healed Reaper, though he was still unconscious.

"Take THAT, you bastard…" Edge collapsed on the ground, no more energy left in his body.

An eerie laugh filled the air.

"It appears that these two…I shall spare them again…at least for now."

The world was shrouded in darkness as Hoxang left. Edge and Reaper disappeared from the world as well. Moments later, it exploded.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 2. I hope those who actually bothered to read it enjoyed. It took many hours of fine tuning to make it work properly for what I have in store later. This will be the last time we see Sora and Riku until the end of the entire story however, there will be cameo appearances from many Anime and some video game characters until then.**

_Chapter 3 title: Graceful Understanding_

**Don't forget to send lots of reviews. Flames are welcome as well. **


	3. Graceful Understanding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts but I do own a few of the characters that appear in this story as well as the plot and some jutsu abilities.

* * *

Chapter 3: Graceful Understanding

* * *

**Last time on Hoxang: Fall of the Shinobi:**

Riku (Rai) and Kiro woke up on a group of islands called the Destiny Islands where they met a girl named Kairi, a boy named Sora, and another boy named Riku. Rai and Kiro told their new friends about how they got to the islands and what happened to their village. Shortly there after Hoxang attacked and killed Riku and Sora. Rai and Kiro managed to summon up their own keyblades by the use of Riku and Sora's. They tried to defeat Hoxang but were unable to yet Hoxang decided to keep them alive but still destroyed the Destiny Islands…

* * *

­­Note: During this chapter the main character Riku will be known as Rai once again just for Kairi's sake.

* * *

Rai slowly awoke from his death like slumber.

_'Ugh. My head is killing me.'_

**_'If it wasn't for me, that's not all that would've been killed. You took the full force of that attack and Kiro only got a small taste of it.'_** said a voice other than his own in his head.

_'Shut up you stupid bird. I never asked for your help.'_

**_'Now is that any way to talk to your savior, the Seven Tailed Phoenix Suzaku?'_**

_'I said I didn't ask for nor need your stupid help now go away until I call for you or I'm in the worst situation imaginable.'_

**_'Fine. I'll just leave you alone then.'_**

"Now…..where exactly are we this time?"

Rai looked around the area and saw Kiro and surprisingly Kairi but not Sora and Riku.

"I was afraid that they wouldn't make it…..that's just all the more reason to defeat Hoxang." Rai said, taking another quick look around. "Why and how did we end up on a boat?"

"Who knows but I think you should stop talking to yourself. It's creepy." Kiro replied as he stood and looked around the boat.

"This is no time for jokes Kiro. We need to figure out how to beat Hoxang and where Hinata is. I'm worried."

"Hoxang. That psycho is really starting to piss me off."

At that moment, a heavily armored, silver haired, dark skinned teen about five feet eight inches burst into the room that Rai, Kiro, and Kairi were in.

"I heard that bastard's name. What do you three know about Hoxang?"

"The better question is: Who are you?" asked Kiro

"Hmph. You aren't important enough to know my name."

"Don't make me kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Figures. Always wanting to fight. Typical Kiro." Rai said as he approached the still sleeping Kairi.

"Hey Kairi…..it's time to wake up." he whispered into her ear while shaking her gently.

Kairi stirred slightly before slowly opening her eyes.

"Where are we Rai-kun?"

"A boat. How we got here I don't know but," Rai turned towards Kiro and the new guy. "Maybe if two idiots weren't bickering we might be able to figure it out!"

Kiro and the newcomer stopped fighting and stared at Rai. Kiro had the newcomer's head and left arm pinned to the ground while the newcomer had a death grip on Kiro's neck. Both of them stood up and straightened their outfits.

"It seems you are the leader of the group." the new guy said, walking over to Rai as Kiro shouted 'He is not!' in the background. "My name is Haseo and I know exactly where you are." Haseo paused for a moment to try and explain it the best he could. "You are in a game called 'The World' but since you didn't know that, that means you were forced here against your will and didn't log in."

Silence. No one spoke for what seemed like hours but in reality was more like two minutes.

"Wait….where's Sora and Riku? I don't see them anywhere." asked Kairi

Rai and Kiro looked at each other and sighed.

"They've been captured by Hoxang but we will get them back. That's a promise." said Kiro, hanging his head down so as to not look in her eyes.

"But Hoxang doesn't take pr –" Haseo was cut off by Rai's hand clasped over his mouth.

"We know but we can't tell her the truth. Those were her best friends."

Haseo slowly nodded and Riku removed his hand from Haseo's mouth.

"Okay. I understand," Kairi replied "but why are we on a boat?"

"I was on my way back from the emperor crowning ceremony. Someone I know became emperor of the Demon Palace Arena."

"….No idea what you just said but it sounds…..interesting." said Rai.

"How are you connected to Hoxang?" Kiro asked Haseo

"He killed someone I loved and I've been hunting him down ever since for the past six months. What about you three?"

"We'll tell you later….in a less public area, if you know anyplace like that." suggested Rai.

Haseo merely nodded and led them to the home of his guild, Canard, once they docked at the port.

**-Canard-**

Once in the home of Canard, Haseo, Kiro, and Rai sat down on the nearby chairs. Kairi on the other hand saw Death Grunty, manager of Canard and immediately pulled him into a bone crushing hug, constantly commenting on how cute he was, much to his protest.

Ignoring the sounds from Kairi and Death Grunty, Kiro and Rai began telling their tale once again, including most of what happened in the Destiny Islands.

"Seems like you two have had it pretty rough. I'll lend you my strength to help defeat Hoxang."

"Good….we could use all the help we can get." stated Rai

"I should be a big help, especially now that I've awakened my avatar."

"Avatar? What's that Haseo-san?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that only a select few people have them and they give the user, called an Epitaph User, great power and speed, at least to those who aren't an E.U. What really happens is , we take on the form of a dangerous being of data that once almost destroyed 'The World'.

"Fascinating. For someone who doesn't know what they are, you seem to know quite a bit."

"Yeah well-"

Haseo stopped mid-sentence and his countenance changed from modest to an evil smirk.

"He's back. Hoxang is at Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground! Granz Cathedral! The place where he killed Shino!"

"Good. Let's Go!" shouted Kiro.

The three males ran off, leaving Kairi alone. But unbeknownst to them, Kairi followed after them.

**-Granz Cathedral-**

Haseo, Kiro, and Rai ran into the cathedral and were immediately granted a large energy blast, knocking them to the ground and paralyzing Rai and Kiro from the neck down.

"It seems that I have some guest. Haseo, Kiro, Riku or Rai if you prefer. Three of the many lives I have touched."

"Where's Hinata!?!"

"I told you before, she's fine."

Haseo took this moment to charge at Hoxang, brandishing his Flick Reaper scythe.

"Die you bastard!"

"A new weapon huh? I thought you looked a bit stronger. No matter…"

Hoxang caught the scythe with his left hand and blasted Haseo back with an invisible force..

"Looks like my heartless had some interesting abilities….though Gohan was extremely weak."

"Damn you Hoxang….Why do you torture us like this?!?" shouted Kiro.

"Because it's fun. If you don't like it….then you can die!"

Hoxang summoned a translucent black and red bracelet and pointed it at the trio.

"Data…..Drain!"

Time seemed to slow down as a beam of light, the same color as the bracelet drew closer to the trio. They all closed their eyes, trying to think of a way out of this situation but none came….and neither did the attack causing them to open their eyes.

"Ka-Kairi?!"

"Sorry Rai-kun. I followed you but now it looks like a good thing I did. You and Kiro are special. You two can travel between worlds at will and are the only ones who can beat Hoxang."

"How do you know all of this?" quickly asked Kiro

"Hoxang is telling me. This…..beam transferred his thoughts to me…and I understand what happened to Sora and Riku as well as why I never fought alongside them with my own keyblade. I was too afraid of fighting."

"Kairi….Thank you." whispered Haseo

"We will avenge you." said Rai

Kairi smiled slightly before being fully enveloped by the data drain and disappearing with Hoxang.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 3. I hope those who actually bothered to read it enjoyed. The short conversation with Kairi after she was hit with the Data Drain happens during the second that time freezes when the Data Drain happens in the .hack series**

_Chapter 4 title: Grand Underestimation_

**Don't forget to send lots of reviews. Flames are welcome as well. **


	4. Grand Underestimation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts but I do own a few of the characters that appear in this story as well as the plot and some jutsu abilities.

* * *

Chapter 4: Grand Underestimation

* * *

**Last time on Hoxang: Fall of the Shinobi:**

Riku (Rai), Kiro, and Kairi woke up on a boat coming from something called the crowning ceremony. They soon met a new companion who knew of Hoxang named Haseo. Rai and Kiro told him of what happened to them until now and Haseo told them about why he was after Hoxang. Moments later, Hoxang decided to reappear at the first he appeared in Haseo's world, Granz Cathedral. Hoxang quickly beat them and was going to finish them off with a technique known as Data Drain but Kairi got in the way of the attack. She told Rai and Kiro that only they could kill Hoxang and shortly after, she disappeared along with Hoxang.

* * *

­­Note: From now until the end of the very last chapter, Rai is back to being known as Riku.

* * *

6 months have passed since Hoxang attacked Haseo, Kiro and Riku in Granz Cathedral and Kairi saved them. The trio, now known as Team Haseo throughout The World, had been training by entering, and to the surprise of everyone, winning all their arena battles. Out of the three palaces, they had won two and were competing in the third.

"Beast Awakening!" the three of them shouted and started glowing red.

Riku and Kiro slashed repeatedly at their unsuspecting foes while Haseo rapidly shot the same ones, all too fast for the enemy to keep up.

"Team Haseo is the winner yet again! They never cease to amaze!" yelled the announcer.

Team Haseo left the arena and went to Icolo, the guild for arena champions only.

"That Xth form of yours is amazing Haseo." complemented Riku

"It better be. It was a pain to get it and I'm the only one who can even have it since it's not in the games parameters and completely different from anything I've had before."

Haseo was right. This form of his was nothing like his others and one of a kind. All his other forms were black but this one was the exact opposite: White. Not only was the color different but so was the material. Before he was heavily armored and spiky but now he was wearing what appeared to be flat, normal cloth.

"I hope it's enough to help us defeat Hoxang." Kira said thoughtfully.

"Oh it will be. I haven't even used my secret ability yet. Not even you two know about it."

Riku smirked at Haseo. "Our final battle is tomorrow. Winning that will make us the emperors of all three palaces and we should be strong enough to take out Hoxang."

"You're right. We should probably do some last minute training and get you two some new equipment."

Riku and Kiro agreed with Haseo and left Icolo, heading to an area five levels stronger than them. Unbeknownst to them, Taihaku, their opponent for tomorrow, was watching them the whole time.

**- Sigma Obsidian Kidnapped Princes -**

Taihaku was in the middle of a very stressful training session for his match against Team Haseo.

"Those twerps are getting stronger by the day. They've made a mockery of the Arena by defeating everyone, including two emperors and even more former emperors, in only 2 months."

A voice suddenly came from behind Taihaku.  
"I know how to beat them and restore the honor of the arena that you hold so dear."

Taihaku spun around quickly. "How?"

"All you have to do is………"

**- Sage Arena -**

"Team Haseo is back yet again and ready to take on the last emperor, Taihaku!" shouted the announcer, as loud as ever.

The crowd roared as Haseo, Riku, and Kiro warped into view, the latter two sporting new attire.

Kiro wore a torn black tank top, rugged blue jeans with chains hanging from all sides. On his hands he had gloves with a spike on each knuckle and heavily chained bracelets going all the way up to his elbows.

Riku wore a long sleeved white shirt with the right sleeve torn off and the arm wrapped in black bandages, baggy black pants with the left leg ripped off just below the knee and the leg wrapped in white bandages and a black, fingerless glove on his left hand. His head was adorned with a pair of black and blue goggles.

"Now that the challengers are here, bring out the emperor!"

Taihaku appeared in front of Team Haseo with a malignant glint in his eyes.

"Time to defeat you three losers and restore the honor of Icolo. I'll even PK you if I have to."

"Bring it on bitch." sneered Haseo

With that small exchange of words, the battle began.

Riku and Kiro charged at Taihaku while summoning their keyblades and slashed at him in perfect synchronization but Taihaku moved out of the way just in time and quickly shot them both.

"Foolish children." he laughed as Riku and Kiro fell to the ground.

Haseo saw his opening and turned one of his weapons from gun mode to blade mode. "My turn."

Haseo ran at Taihaku and jumped above him, slicing his back. Then he turned in mid-air and him seven times before landing on the ground next to the now standing Riku and Kiro.

"Something is wrong. Very wrong. He's at least four times faster than he was before and Haseo's attack just now……it didn't even faze him." stated Kiro

"I sense it too. He has this weird aura around him that is somehow familiar." said Haseo.

Riku looked down at the ground. "….I know why it's familiar."

Haseo and Kiro looked at Riku, waiting for the answer.

"Hoxang! What did you do to Taihaku?!?!"

A diabolical laugh filled the arena.

"It appears I've been found out. I can't stay hidden any longer." Hoxang's voice came from Taihaku's mouth.

A dark energy swirled around Taihaku and he vanished, leaving Hoxang in his place but only Team Haseo saw this change. To everyone else, Taihaku never left.

"I'll ask you again, what did you do to Taihaku?!"

"Nothing. He just refused to give me his soul in place of power so I PKed him and took on his appearance. He greatly underestimated my powers."

"Hoxang….I'm getting tired of hearing your voice." Kiro's chakra became a visible, pulsing, dark tan color and he slammed his keyblade into the ground.

**"Suna Kage no Jutsu" **

The keyblade dissolved into sand and disappeared. The sand reappeared under Hoxang in his shadow and wrapped around his ankles, immobilizing him.

"That's it?" Hoxang looked down at the sand around him. "Pathe-" He never got to finish what he was saying as Kiro's fist connected with his face as he called the sand back into the form of his keyblade and made a strong vertical slash on Hoxang's falling body.

"Round 2." said Riku as he appeared in between Kiro and Hoxang.

Riku grabbed Hoxang by his ankle and began to spin around in a circle. When he picked up enough speed, he let him go into the air and quickly appeared above him.

"**Iron Lotus!" **he shouted as he brought his heel down on Hoxang's throat.

"Kuso! He used a substitution jutsu. He could be anywhere now." swore Kiro

Team Haseo quickly stood in a triangle formation, scouting out the arena.

"Looking for me?

Hoxang appeared in the middle of the triangle.

"Well I've found you instead."

Hoxang spun at an incredible speed, cutting the three of them multiple times with an almost invisible wind sword. Team Haseo was thrown several feet away from Hoxang, face down on the ground.

"It seems you also underestimated my powers."

"Wrong, Hoxang-teme. It's you who underestimated us." Riku struggled to stand.

"As long as we have people to fight for, we will never surrender!" shouted Kiro

A large amount of chakra emitted from the duo as Haseo was slowly getting up, staring in amazement at the amount of energy he felt from them.

"Magus!" yelled Kiro

"Corbenik!" howled Riku

A huge force wave pulsed out of Riku and Kiro, knocking Hoxang into the arena wall, cracking it.

"They have Avatars?!?" Haseo said in disbelief. "But…..They're channeling them through their keyblades."

Kiro's new keyblade was a dazzling mix of yellow and green. Eight oval shaped, green spikes went up the blade, four on each side. The top of the blade was shaped into a white diamond with two small black holes on both sides.

Riku's keyblade was now a sky blue and light grey color. The blade had a translucent tan shell around the area near the base and the rest of the blade was a long, black and red, flame shaped spike which made the keyblade look more like a scythe.

Hoxang pried himself from the wall and looked at Riku and Kiro.

_'This wasn't part of the plan...I need to finish them off. Now!'_ he thought as he rushed at them.

An evil smile crept along Riku's face.

"Burning Anstice!"

Riku's entire keyblade was engulfed in blue flames as he appeared behind Hoxang.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine." he growled and impaled Hoxang on the flaming blade and slashed it out to the right.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Hoxang as he was filled with searing hot pain.

"You're not done. Desert Propagation!"

Kiro and Hoxang entered an illusionary, windy, tan-tinted desert. Kiro rapidly attacked Hoxang with his keyblade while the desert sands painfully entered his wounds until Hoxang collapsed on the blood stained sand and the desert disappeared.

"Time for the finisher!" Haseo yelled, using Kiro's shoulders to jump in the air. "Data Drain!"

A yellow and black version of the same technique Hoxang used on Kairi six months ago, hit Hoxang right on his back, causing him to become many fragments of data and vanish, leaving only Taihaku's body.

"Amazing! Team Haseo has beaten all three emperors! They have achieved what was once thought impossible!" yelled the announcer, provoking a loud cheer from the Crowd and Team Haseo to leave the arena.

- Icolo -

"Fuck!" Kiro punched a nearby wall in frustration.

"What's wrong with you? We just beat Hoxang. You should be happy." Stated and exhausted Haseo.

Riku looked at Haseo. "That wasn't him….He was just toying with us."

"Of course it was him. Who else could it be?"

"He used a damn Shōten no Jutsu."

"That's impossible….He was…..I was…"

"Think about it. He said he PKed Taihaku and then took on his appearance so it should've been Hoxang on the ground when we beat him but instead it was Taihaku."

Haseo remained silent. The whole room was silent except the trio's ragged breathing.

"So now what do we do?" asked Haseo

"We part ways." said Riku, surprising Haseo.

"But Hoxang is still here somewhere."

"No. He's left here. He went somewhere else and it's up to us to find him." reasoned Kiro

"But how will you leave? You don't know how."

"Data Drain us. It should get rid of the excess data anchoring us to this world."

"But if it doesn't work then…."  
"Just fucking do it. If it doesn't work, we'll find some other way."

Haseo remained silent and held his palm out towards Riku and Kiro.

"Forgive me Kairi…..Data Drain."

The yellow and black beam shot out and hit the duo right in the chest causing a large glow of white light. When the light finally disappeared 30 seconds later, Riku and Kiro were gone.

* * *

Translations: 

**PK** - Player Killer (or Killed in this case)

**Shōten no Jutsu - **Shapeshifting Technique

**Suna Kage no Jutsu – **Sand Shadow Technique

**Kuso **– Shit

**That ends chapter 4. I hope the few people I forced to read it enjoyed. **

_Chapter 5 title: All About the Soul_

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
